


This was a mistake.

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Skullgirls
Genre: A fanfic written one word at a time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends write an erotic fanfiction one word at a time over Skype.</p><p>This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was a mistake.

Once Chizuru Pegged A Bara With A Sandpaper Dildo. Obama frowned upon child discourse. But Painwheel filmed these events with her pink camcorder. She then sold the wheel to other kinky bitches. Vodka trickled from a vagina readily for thirsty hoes.

This giant vagina caused worldwide thirst. Unfortunately the vodka splooche was inedible. Baras excite Chizuru heavily with big puckered pianos. The discourse about pianos bred tiny titties jiggling like bees? Eliza was uninvolved in this shameful turn of fucking.

Fuyuhiko said, "Fuck the haters" and drove away in a giant tank. Obama decided Fuyuhiko would be The Savior of Discourse. Meanwhile, in Chizuru's dungeon, Togami regretted abstinence. The bara Togami was crying joyously for The Sky-gina. And then Fuyuhiko said, "Let my people fuck eachother".

Painwheel shouted, "Sky-gina profits are discourse sexily,". Valentine realized she had the Sky-gina's vodka menstruation. She cried for her sins. Chizuru shamelessly played piano sexily, playing Polka. Obama called Fuyuhiko Putin, saying "Put nukes inside Sky-gina for me." Fuyuhiko screamed and sprang forth with nukes sexily, destroying the world.

On Pluto, Arnold rang a Dragonballs and earthlings lived happily on Mercury.


End file.
